Stare
by Vampirelover 999
Summary: When your life is changed you have to choose how to embrace it.


Chapter1

As I stare outside my window the memories of what my life used to be like before the fire pulse through my head. I'm in my old house but instead of the warm feeling I used to get, all I feel is darkness. As this is the rooms were it all went wrong.

~flashback~

The rays of the sun gently come through my curtains and dance around the room as if they were alive. I have the feeling to open my eyes and get out of my bed but instead I didn't. If only I had.

~end of flashback~

As I retreat from my current spot by my window I seem to feel a chill in the air around me. I wonder if it is from the broken vents and windows or if it is just in my imagination. But instead of just forgetting the chill I felt I try to find out where it is coming from as I am curious. I depart my destroyed room and head down the stairs to the dining room only to find broken furniture and lost dreams. So I go to the next room and see a hole in the corner of the floor. As I go toward it I get colder and know this is the spot where the cold air is coming from. When I reach the hole I look inside and see darkness so being the smart person I am a grabbed one of the many broken candles laying around and lit it. Then following my gut I jumped in the hole. I could see, with the help of the candle, many different passageways all around me. Then remembering I was falling I grabbed one of the many dead tree roots hanging from the sides of the hole. As I grabbed the root I noticed it was not a tree root but not caring as much to find out what it was I stared climbing down the root. I finally reached the bottom and jump off of the root thing onto the bottom of the hole. There was water everywhere and it almost looked as if the whole thing was under water. But that was impossible because I was breathing and I wasn't wet so I ignored it and got a hold of my surroundings. I notice there was no way out except a small opening to the right of where I was standing. As I walk toward it there was a faint rumbling and then a huge rock the size of a car covered the opening and it began to flood. I tried climbing out but nothing worked the water rose and I simply flouted with it but I was still stuck. But just as I thought there was no hope for me a hand pulled me out. When I got out of the hole I looked at the person who saved me. He was simply beautiful. He had dark brown hair and gorgeous bluish gray eyes. He stared at me for what seemed like forever until he spoke. "Are you okay?" In my mind I wondered if I should answer him but since he saved me I might as well. "Yeah I'm fine, why are you here?" His face then turned flat and he looked away. For a second I thought he wasn't going answer me. He then looked straight at me and said. "I hear you scream simple as that." I could tell he was holding something back but he looked sad so I didn't ask. "I have to go" I said. But when I got up to leave he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his face. "Don't go." His eyes were almost purple when he said this. When I tried to pull away his eyes flashed red and he pulled me closer. When he let me go I noticed we weren't in my old house any more. I looked at him and his eyes were full of sadness. But when he got up I remembered I still didn't know where I was so I followed him. When I got to his side he smiled and took my hand. He was acting like he knew me but I have never seen this man before. So I took my hand away from his and said "where am I?" His smile slowly vanished and he looked away as if he was trying to figure out what to say. "Umm hello I asked you a question" He then turned to me and his eyes flashed in the angriest red I have ever seen. He grabbed my arm "you do not talk to me like that." The grip on my arm was really tight. "Stop it you're hurting me." He then let go "I'll show you to your room." He turned away and started walking. I don't know why but I started to follow him. We reached a room with a huge red door covered in gold trim. When he opened the door I was even more amazed. The room was so elegant. It had beautiful carvings around every piece of furniture and the ceiling was painted so carefully. He walked me in and without me knowing he shut the door behind us. "We need to talk." I looked at him and I could tell there was a reason he was holding something back. "What is it?" "Do you know why you are here?" "No why would I you pratily kidnapped me" "well then enjoy your stay" I looked at him in disbelief. "You haven't even told me why I'm here." And with that he left. The second the door closed I felt alone. I felt unsafe.


End file.
